Ecstasy
by Gabriella Witherspoon
Summary: Até que ponto uma mulher como Blair Waldorf chegaria para seduzir Draco Malfoy? História especial de Halloween.


**Ecstasy**

**(N/A: **Para quem quiser realmente entrar no clima da fic, ouça People C'mon do Delta Spirit enquanto lê. That's all, xoxo. Happy Halloween!**)**

Eu estava no mesmo bar de sempre, pateticamente, fazendo a mesma coisa: bebendo Martini. Minha bebida favorita.

Mas desta vez algo mudara. Pra melhor, ou pra pior. Eu ainda não decidira. Entretanto, um sorriso discreto se apossou de meus lábios, enquanto contornava a borda da taça com a unha, que eu fizera apenas para sair com ele, devo comentar. Eu tinha planos, muitos planos para nós. Ele poderia até não gostar, mas era só um objeto em minhas mãos. Um brinquedinho para as horas vagas, uma ferramenta só para o meu prazer. E eu? Uma ótima atriz, por sinal. Ele não desconfiava de nada, eu sabia disso melhor do que ninguém. Draco Malfoy caía de quatro por mim. Faria o que fosse necessário para me satisfazer.

Continuei esperando ele voltar do banheiro, enquanto pedia outro Martini, já que aquele estava no fim. Pedi outro pra ele também, e assim que meu pedido fora atendido, me certifiquei de que ele ainda não saíra de lá, e peguei uma pequena garrafa de vidro transparente na minha bolsa. Bastava apenas metade daquele vidrinho, e eu teria o que desejava em breve.

Ecstasy.

Êxtase.

Não importava a grafia, ou se era uma droga que estava sendo dissolvida na taça dele naquele instante. Eu criaria uma ilusão tão arrebatadora entre nós, que duvido muito que ele fosse querer sair do apartamento durante os próximos dois dias.

Sorri mais uma vez.

Peguei a azeitona que estava espetada em um palito de dentes e enfeitava o drinque dele, e comi, apenas para dar um toque mais pessoal. Sim, meu plano estava quase concluído. Faltava apenas a parte principal: Draco Malfoy.

Vi ele voltando com um rabo de olho, e ampliei ainda mais o meu sorriso. Observei seu rosto enquanto caminhava. Traços marcantes, e os lábios carnudos faziam até a pior das mortais sentir desejo. O corpo esculpido como o de um Deus do Olimpo, era denunciado por baixo das elegantes calças pretas e com corte reto, da camisa branca com finas listras negras, e do casaco bege que trajava. Possuía mãos muito suaves e delicadas como as de uma mulher, mas não eram nada delicadas quando não queriam. Os cabelos, que eram tão louros que quase chegavam a ser brancos, contrastavam com o verde vivo de seus olhos. Ah, os olhos! Um detalhe marcante e inesquecível. Os mesmos olhos que me lançavam um olhar irresistível e que fariam qualquer garota se derreter. Mas eu não era uma mulher qualquer, não era uma mulher que se derretia facilmente pelos homens. Eram eles quem se derretiam por mim, Blair Waldorf.

Permanecemos nos olhando nos olhos por mais algum tempo, até eu abrir outro sorriso presunçoso e entregar a taça a ele.

- Pedi por você.

- Obrigado. – Apanhou calmamente a taça de Martini, pela base, de minhas mãos, e brindou comigo antes de se deixar cair em tentação.

- Não há de quê.

Girou um pouco o resto da bebida no fundo do recipiente, pegando um punhado de cabelos meus, e pondo-os atrás de minha orelha, para em seguida, terminar de beber.

Sim! Eu não poderia deixar de estar mais eufórica. Dentro de alguns minutos eu o teria sob meu controle total e absoluto. Deixei-me escorregar para fora do banco que eu estava sentada, ao longo do balcão, e fiquei frente a frente com ele.

Draco já me desejava antes de tudo, mas uma pequena dose de droga ilícita não faria mal algum. Enlaçou-me a cintura com os braços fortes e musculosos, sinal de que sabia que seu corpo era um templo, e passei a ponta das unhas suavemente pela nuca dele. Senti sua pele se arrepiar junto ao meu toque, mas não dei importância. Puxei-o para mim, e nos beijamos com voracidade.

- Aqui não. – Avisei sussurrando em seu ouvido, e passando os dedos ao longo de seu torso.

Seus dedos se entrelaçaram aos meus, e saímos pelos fundos do bar, que dava direto no hotel ao qual eu atualmente morava. Cruzamos o saguão discretamente, e assim que pensei em juntar novamente os lábios dele aos meus, um casal entrou logo atrás de nós no elevador.

_Acalme-se Blair,_ eu repetia constantemente em minha cabeça. Ainda não. Ainda não, mesmo que ele esteja te instigando.

Assim que descemos no vigésimo andar e entramos no apartamento, roupas já estavam sendo arremessadas por todos os lados. Fomos andando fazendo círculos, enquanto nos beijávamos, em direção ao quarto.

Aquela noite prometia ser a melhor noite de minha vida.

Uma noite.

Um bar.

Um quarto.

Um amor.

E no entanto, a mesma luxúria.

O quarto que eu preparava especialmente para aquela noite estava iluminado apenas pela luz das velas, que juntamente com o vermelho dos lençóis e das pétalas espalhadas pela cama, criavam um ar completamente sedutor. Exatamente como eu queria.

Sedutor.

Extasiante.

E delirante.

Como o Ecstasy.

**FIM**


End file.
